TENNIS NARUTO STYLE
by pansagecilan
Summary: The ANBU's tell everyone to meet at the hall.Why? well read and find out P.S if you dont like the fact the Gaara is well Gaara-ish dont read Please R&R but no flames understand now please Enjoy :D
1. so it begins

**TENNIS NARUTO STYLE **

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE R&R AND NO FLAMES UNDERSTAND THANK YOU AND ENJOY

Today was a normal day in the Leaf Village. The Konhan 11 were all training in their teams of three. It was like this for around an hour before a member of the ANBU came. They went to each of the teams and told them to meet in the practice hall, so the members of Konhan 11 did as they were told and went to the hall, and were greeted with a odd sight. In the middle of the hall was a net in between two posts.

In their teams they mumbled about why there where there and what for when the mumbling died down a bit on of the ANBU's jumped down in front of everyone  
"welcome to the first ever match of NARUTO TENNIS and you can see behind me is two post with a net joining the two and the goal of the game is for your opponent to score a point by getting this ball to hit the other side of the court and the first to five points wins the match" he said as two other members of the ANBU walked on to the field and went on to either side of the court they had a strange looking racquet in their hands.

"And BEGIN" the first ANBU said as the other started to hit the small green ball back and forth everyone watch as this happened they were like this for about two hours before Akamaru ran out on to the field and got the ball and took it back to Kiba and dropped it in front of him.

The ANBU got another ball and after a while Akamaru took that one as well along with the one's after that after a while they ran out of balls and ask Kiba if they could have them back he got up and picked up two of the tennis balls and went to the court.

When Kiba got to the court he asked if he could borrow one of the racquet's the ANBU on the left side of the court gave him his, once Kiba had a good grip on the racquet he turned to Akamaru and said" go get the ball boy"and hit the tennis ball as hard as he could and Akamaru ran after it Kiba gave the ANBU his racquet back and gave they all the tennis balls back to the other ANBU and went to sit down again.

The ball fly's all the way to the sand village where Gaara and his brother and sister and Gaara's teddy bear (yes Gaara has a teddy bear for those of you who don't know) when out of nowhere a tennis ball (the same one Kiba hit) comes and hit's Gaara's teddy bear.

Gaara looked over to his bear and sure that it was lying down he looked around and saw something running towards them once it got closer he could tell what it was it was Akamaru , Kankuro and Temari look up form what they were doing and saw Akamaru "There are no Leaf nin coming today is there?" Temari said while looking at Akamaru running closer and closer.

When Akamaru got to where the three of them he barked then picked Gaara's teddy bear up instead of the tennis ball and runs back to the leaf village Gaara looked at Akamaru the grab Kankuro and Temari by the wrist and then uses his sand to get the three of them to the leaf following Akamaru.

Akamaru comes back and runs to Kia and drops the teddy bear at his feet Kiba picks the bear up and looks at Akamaru "where'd you get this boy?" the ANBU's that are playing stop and everyone looks at what Kiba's holding "er Kiba" Naruto said "Yeah Naruto?" Kiba asked "why do you have a teddy bear?" Naruto asked him.

Kiba looked at Naruto and was about to answer when Gaara came through the door and dropping Kankuro and Temari on the ground before going over to Kiba "why was your mutt in Sana?" he asked with anger in his voice "I um hit a ball and told him to go and get it so he would stop taking the one's that they were using" Kiba said pointing to the ANBU's on the court who were playing tennis.

Gaara looked to the court but then chased Kiba out of the Hall and started to chase him around the village"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGG" Kiba yelled as Gaara chased him around the village with Gaara yelling "IM GOING TO KILL YOU".

Once the two of them were out of sight everyone looked to Kankuro and Temari who just looked back at everyone else "what?" Kankuro asked not knowing why everyone was starting at them then after about 10 seconds Naruto broke the silence "why is you brother chasing Kiba around the village?" he asked while starting at the two of them.

The two sand sibs looked at each other than Kankuro said"wellyouseewewhereoutsidewhenatennisballcomeso utofnowwhereandhit'sGaara'steddybearoandknocksitov erthenAkamarucomeoutofknowwhenandtakeshisteddybear andrunsoffGaaragraboruhandsandbroughtusherethenwhe nhesawKibawithisbearhemusthavethourghtthatKibahadt oldAkamarutocomeatakehisbear" he said really fast.

Everyone just stared at him having no clue of what he just said when Kakashi comes out of the crowd with a notebook and pen in hand he handed them to Kankuro and told him to wright down what he just said so Kankuro did so and gave the notebook back to Kakashi when he was done Kakashi read it in his head before falling on the ground laughing.

Everyone stared at Kakashi then to Kankuro who was just sitting there next to his sister.


	2. and the chase is on

Everyone stared at Kakashi then to Kankuro who was just sitting there next to his sister "what? I did as he wanted" he said "what did you write down on the notebook?" Naruto asked as he reached for it and took it from the laughing Kakashi he was about to read it when Gaara and Kiba ran past.

Gaara saw the notebook in Naruto's hands and took it from him with his sand and read it he looked to his brother and sister then back to the notebook in his hand then back to Kankuro "Kankuro why did you write this?" Gaara asked he sounded pretty mad as well Kankuro stud up and slowly began to back away.

"KANKURO!" Gaara shouted as he made a clone that started to chase Kankuro around as the real Gaara went back to chasing Kiba and Akamaru (yes poor Akamaru got dragged into this) , Kankuro ran knowing that even a clone of his brother was deadly.

As Kankuro ran he took the black ant off his back and made it look like him then he (the real he)hide in a bush and waited for the clone Gaara to come close when he was Kankuro took out a kunai and throw it at the Gaara clone and it turned to a pile of sand, Kankuro picked he sand up and went back to the others after putting the Black ant back on his back.

When he got back to the others Temari asked "what happened to the clone?" Kankuro hulled ( I don't know which one it is) up a hand full of sand that soon after the wind blow away his sister stared at him "What? I know it was a clone" was all he said as he sat down soon after Gaara and Kiba ran past again and out of nowhere Temari said that it was a new record while looking at a stop watch.


End file.
